Delta 9-THC and 11-NOR-9-Carboxy-delta 9-THC assays in blood, saliva, breath and urine will be improved by our new homologous markers. New drug assays will emerge: phencyclidine and drug metabolites (e.g., cannabinoid glucuronides) from our proved procedures. Simultaneous multiple drug measurements will be approached by IRMA and ELISA solid phase separation and detection concepts.